Love Lasts Forever
by vampire-luver101
Summary: this story is about Quil imprinting on Claire and how claire reacts to Quil telling her what he is. I hope you like it. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Quil POV

Quil POV

_I love being a werewolf. _I think quietly to myself

"_Glad you do bro" _Jake tells me

"_Oh, sorry I still need to get use to that" _I tell Jake

"_Hey guys, do you want dinner at my house?" _Sam asks

"_Ya, thanks" _we reply hungrily

"Oh hey guys, you are finally here" Emily says warmly

"Thank you for inviting us." I say

"You guys are always welcome here." Emily says "But before I get dinner come here and meet Claire my niece." She tells us

"Hey auntie Emmy" A cute baby voice calls

"Well here she is." Emily says "This is Claire, please play with her while I get dinner the rest of the way done." She says warmly

Oh she is sooooo cute! I think to myself all I want to do is play with her I think forgetting about my growling stomach.

"Auntie Emmy! Why did you leave me with these people?!" she wails "I don't even know them!" she kept wailing.

I went over and picked her up. "Oh Claire it is okay I'm not going to hurt you I am here to play with you." I say. "But only if you want to play with me."

"Oh, ok, what's your name my name is Claire." She tells me.

"Nice to meet you Claire my name is Quil." I tell her

"Ello Quil, do you want to play with me?" she asks so sweetly

3 days later

Jake POV

"I didn't know Quil liked little kids so much." I tell Sam

"What do you mean?" he asks attentively

"He never seems to leave Claire's side." I say. "It has been 3 days since they met and he always seems to be here with her." I say tell him

"That is strange even if he does like her we should go have him phase with us I think maybe he has imprinted on her." He says

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan to me." I say "Let's do it know."

15 minutes earlier

Quil POV

Last night they told me about imprinting they tell me something new about being a werewolf everyday. I think to myself. Maybe I will get lucky and imprint on someone someday they seem so happy. I think hopefully to myself.

Sam POV

"We are sorry Quil for interrupting but we need to talk with you." I tell him

"Okay, sure" he replies

"Ok first Quil will you phase with us? I ask

"Sure." He replies unsure of why.

Quil POV

"Ok, Quil we think you have imprinted." Jake and Sam say.

"On whom" I ask

"On Claire" Sam states

"But she is just a baby." I say

"Don't you remember us telling you all about imprinting?!" Jake says

"Yes" I state

"Well, you will just be whatever she needs." Sam tells me " Like right now you will probably just be like an older brother, then a friend, then you guys will be like Emily & me or like Kim & Jared." He tells me

"Oh, that would explain things. So she is like my, soul mate right?" I ask

"Yes" Sam says

"I was just hoping I would imprint one day." I tell them

"Well you got your wish, I guess" Jake says

"Well, I guess I will go tell the rest of the pack my wonderful news." I say

That's awesome! They yell at me after I tell them my great news.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed please review!**


	2. 13 Years Later

13 years later

13 years later

Quil POV

"Claire! Are you ready for school yet?!" I asked knowing she probably wasn't because she would be too worried over nothing.

"No! I have to look good before I start 10th grade." She yelled down to me being way over dramatic about it she always looks amazing.

"I'm sure you look fine." She never has looked bad but she just doesn't realize it.

"Ok fine I will go now." She said with a cute huff as she walked down the stairs.

WOW she looks amazing I think she is old enough for me to finally ask her out! Yes! "Like I said you look great."

"Thanks Quil you have always been here for me!" She said then added "We probably should go I wouldn't want to be late on the first day back."

"Your right, that wouldn't do you any good at all." I said as I lead her to my car.

It was tradition for me to drive her and pick her up ever since her parent's died from those evil bloodsuckers! She started to get out while I yelled "Don't worry you look great! If you need anything just call me."

"Ok!" she yelled back

I drove to my house and decided I would go visit whoever was on duty. We only kept one person on duty lately sense there hasn't been an attack for 5 years. I got out of my car and phased. Once I phased I was meet by Jake.

"What's up bro?" He asked

"Not much you?" I asked back

"Nothing, just doing my rounds…….So how is Claire?" He asked suddenly

"Good but she was worried about her appearance again." I said while Jake laughed once he heard

"She really shouldn't worry about it. I guess it's the age though." He said between chuckles

"So is there any new news?" I asked once he was thrown with his laughter.

"Nope, sadly I wish a rogue bloodsucker would come by I am in the mood for a good fight we haven't had one in 5 years sense that bloodsucker killed Claire's parent's." He said

"Yeah me to, that was a hard time especially after when Claire had pretty much a mental breakdown, but it was really good of Sam and Emily to take her in they treat her like a daughter." I said quietly thinking about that horrible time

"Yeah they have been real good to her. So when are you going to ask Claire out?" Jake asked with a sly smile

"Oh I don't know soon she is old enough now." I said thinking about it I had forgotten

"So are you going to the party tonight?" Jake asked

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that. Maybe I will ask Claire if she wants to go with me tonight." I said while thinking on how I could possibly forget about the party tonight.

"You should." Jake said with a smile making me think that that is what he had planned.

"Well I have to go pick up Claire. Cya tonight!" I said while running back to my house

Once I got to my house I looked at the clock and rushed to the school in my car because I was a tad bit late. Once I got there Claire looked kind of sad. I wanted to beat up whoever made her sad! I drove up right beside her and stopped. She opened the door and sat down.

"What's wrong? Did you not have a good first day back?" I asked with complete concern in my voice

"Well Johnny said I looked ugly and that no one could possibly ever like me. Then all of his friends laughed at me." She said while looking at the ground apparently embarrassed

"Well I have to tell you Johnny is quite wrong that is not true at all, I think I should pay Johnny a visit." Once I said the last part she looked up at me

"You are the best Quil but you shouldn't do that. I am so lucky to have you as my best friend!" she said starting to become her usual happy self

"Your welcome, so would you like to accompany me to a party tonight with Jake and the gang?" I asked happy that she was in a slightly better mood hoping this would make her even happier.

"Um sure but why does it sound like you just asked me out on a date?" she said looking thoroughly confused.

"Because I did silly" I looked at her and she immediately looked extremely happy she was almost bouncing up and down.

Suddenly she got sad looking "You are just being nice aren't you? Just because Johnny was being mean doesn't mean you have to ask me out." She said while slowly looking sadder and sadder

"But I'm not I wanted to ask you out earlier just ask Jake if you don't believe me." I said thinking she was utterly insane for thinking such ridiculous thoughts.

"Really?" She asked looking hopeful

"Really, oh bye the way did I tell you I think you look beautiful." I said happy she was cheering up

"Thanks Quil you are the best!" She said while she started bouncing up and down with an amazingly beautiful smile on her face.

Claire POV

Did he seriously just call me beautiful?! He is the best I am so glad he is my best friend but hopefully now we can be more than that! Wow for as long as I can remember he's been there for me and I've always had a crush on him but now he actually just asked me out! I must be the luckiest girl alive. I thought with a silly smile appeared on my face that I couldn't get rid for the life of me.

Quil started to drive and took me to Sam and Emily's sense they are my legal guardians now. When we got there Quil looked over to me and smiled while he said "I'll pick you up at 7."

"Ok see you then!" I had to get out of there so I could get ready when I ran into the house I was looking for Emily but couldn't find her.

"EMILY!" I yelled "HELP ME!!"

She came rushing down the stairs with a worried look on her face but she relaxed a bit when she saw I had a huge grin on my face and was literally bouncing up and down.

"What do you need help with? I know your not hurt bye the look on your face." She said with a smile

"I need you to help me with my date tonight!" I yelled happily

"Oh may I ask who this lucky guy is?" She asked even though it looked like she already knew

"QUIL! So will you help me?" I asked really hoping she would help me get ready for my first date.

"Of course sweetie…what are you thinking of wearing?" She asked

Quil POV

Once Claire got out of the car she literally ran into the house and she seemed so excited I was really happy she was out of her bad mood. I got home and quickly went to see if Jake was still on duty because I really needed to talk to him. I quickly phased luckily Jake was there.

"Hey Bro, so did you ask her out yet?" He asked

"Yup and man was she happy she was bouncing up and down!" I said thinking about it made me smile

"That's good I knew she would be she's had a crush on you since she was like 12." Jake said

Just then we were both met bye Embry. "Hey Embry" We both called to him

"Wow Quil you are like freakishly happy." Embry said with a smirk

"Oh Quil just got his first date with Claire." Jake said casually

"Yes I did."


	3. Some Ones At The Door

Some Ones At The Door Some Ones At The DoorClaire's POV

As Emily finished my hair she asked me something "so where are you going tonight?" I looked at her and smiled "Quil just said we were going to a party so I don't really know." She smiled and nodded.

Only five minutes till Quil comes to pick me up for our date. I really want to know where we are going. I tried to call Quil but he wasn't home. Just then the doorbell rang. I rushed down the stairs and opened the door, but it wasn't Quil like I thought it was. No this was some one I didn't know. She was beautiful. She had on designer clothing and shoes. Her face was angular her eyes were captivating but the most interesting thing of all is her eyes were pitch black with a very small ring of ruby red around the outside.

All of a sudden I remembered my parents death.

_Flash Back _

_I was sitting in the family room with my mom and dad when the doorbell rang. My dad went to answer it. He opened the door then screamed my mom picked me up then went to the door and saw my dad lying on the floor and a woman sucking on his neck. The next thing my mom did was the biggest mistake of her life. "Um excuse me what are you doing?" she looked up at my mom then she looked at me. Next thing I knew my mom was on the floor and I was six or seven feet away. All I could see was that woman's ruby eyes. They scared me so I started to cry. The woman was right next to me in seconds she bent down and lend towards me. Then I saw my Uncle Sam in the doorway I saw him look at me then at the woman in front of me. Next thing I knew there was a wolf in the doorway I was so scared I started to cry again. With all of this excitement I started to get tired but I couldn't fall asleep because the wolf and the woman were fighting right in front of me. Who could sleep with all of this happening? All of a sudden I was in the air in front of the wolf and the women said, "you wouldn't hurt your own niece would you?" The wolf looked down at the ground in defeat then quicker than lightning I was on the ground and the woman was on the ground without a head and my uncle picked me up and carried me to his house._

_End of Flash Back_

Oh my gosh now I was going to die and I haven't even kissed a boy yet. Why does this have to happen to me? Then out of nowhere a wolf came and bit the woman's neck I screamed more out of surprise than anything. Soon there was another wolf attacking the woman. It didn't take long before the woman was head less and my uncle started a fire. Next thing I knew Quil was holding me up and whispering in my ear. He helped me into the house and into the living room where I sat down on the couch. I looked at Quil and he looked deep in thought. "Quil what just happened that's the second time a wolf that big has come when a woman with ruby eyes has come to my house?" Quil looked at me then at my uncle who had just come back into the house he nodded at Quil then left.

Quil looked at me then started to talk. "Claire I'm a werewolf." I looked into his eyes and I could tell he wasn't lying. "Are you dangerous?" Quil looked at me in surprise like he thought I would have jumped up and screamed or asked him if he was joking. "No I'm not dangerous." I nodded then said "I don't think I want to do anything else tonight can we just sit here and talk? Please." "Sure Claire I don't think the gang will mind if I miss the party tonight."


End file.
